Pure Chaos
by Kafaf
Summary: SLASH- What happens when Draco Malfoy's son is like the boy who lived...and what will happen when he meets Harry Potter's son? Will they fall in love, or will Harry Potter's hatred towards the Malfoys keep their sons apart?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers- Ok we all know I'm not JKR and as such I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters or any Harry Potter content.  
  
---Flassshhhbackkk---  
  
"Chaos get down!" The voice of his father desperately yelled. A 5 year old boy with blood dripping down his pant leg ducked underneath an oak table, scared and cold.. Moments later the spot he had been standing was hit by a great force, destroying the ground underneath. His father stood in front of his hiding spot, protecting him from the oncoming foe. The scared little boy curled up into a ball, terrified and sobbing softly to himself. He had never felt such fear in his young life.  
"Please...just leave us alone! We're not hurting anyone!" He heard his father plead to the tall, looming figure.  
"At least leave our son alone!" Chaos heard words he didn't understand from the strange figure and a green light hit his father, causing him to collapse. Chaos heard his father's anguished scream and pried his arms away from his own face, looking into the own face of his father. Before him he saw empty eyes, pale skin and blood dripping from his father's mouth. Chaos felt as though his heart was being ripped harshly from his body. Tears welled in his eyes.  
"Daddy!!!" Chaos screamed. The omininous figure then turned towards him wand raised. He was smiling maliciously. He heard the man scream something and the same green light came from out of his wand, straight towards the small boy.  
  
He awoke in a cold sweat. The scenes and sounds of that fateful night echoed through Chaos Malfoy's head. Although he had only been 5, everything replayed perfectly in his head. His parents' screams, that blast of green light that had destroyed any hope of happiness Chaos thought he had. Everything had been so perfect for him and his family...why did it all have to be ruined. He looked around the baren room he practically lived in. After that tragedy, Chaos had been sent to live with his relatives...who were disapproving of everything his parents had stood for...especially magic. Everytime he brought up anything magical, unusually, or did anything wrong to them in that household his Uncle Matthew and Aunt Gertrude...well he had a few scars to remind of him of those incidents.  
"Chaos get the fuck down here!!" His Uncle screamed. "DON'T THINK I WON'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU, CAUSE YOU KNOW I WILL YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!" Chaos rubbed his eyes tiredly, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He was now 11...he had endured 6 years of his hateful Uncle and Aunt. Oh yeah and he couldn't forget his spoiled older cousin. Well...actually his cousin could be nice at times...but never when they were around his parents or his friends. Although mostly horrid to him, his cousin could sometimes surprise him by asking him to do things with him. And sometimes after a particularly bad beating...physically or verbally...he would even try to comfort Chaos. Especially now during his time of "Teenage Rebellion." He didn't know how long that would last. He hoped it be longer and more pleasant then his cousin's Phil "Beat up anyone weaker than me" phase he went through when Chaos was 8. Chaos had no friends. His Aunt and Uncle made sure of it. They didn't want him to get close to anyone, or his weirdness might contaminate others. He was always so lonely, and due to that, had become bitter towards the world.  
'Well I'd better get up before they yell so hard they all fall into a coma...lord knows we wouldn't want that.' He thought sarcastically to himself. There were many things that his relatives hated about him...the only one that was evident to him was his American accent. He had been born in America and since he was already one quarter American, and one of his parents, the one where he got the quarter American from, was born and raised in Vermont. That was different and different, he had been taught, was wrong. Chaos tiredly got out of bed and gazed out his window. The neigborhood was quiet enough...quaint would be the word. They lived in a city in England called Yashoun.(A/n..yaoi/slash/shounen ai...sry...was too lazy to look up a real city...and ya kno....^_^) His cousin was in a gang called Slash(A/n betcha never saw that name coming!) and being 5 years older than him, felt it necassary to dominate over him. It wasn't because of his magical background...his cousin just wanted to have power over someone other than his parents. Oh well as of this moment they had unspoken truce...if Chaos stayed out of Phil's way, and did a few small chores for him, then there was no problem. Chaos sighed and got dressed as slowly as possible.  
"CHAOS GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY YOU SLOW, GODAMNED FREAK!" His Uncle yelled to him. Chaos groaned and surpressed the urge to yell back at him. All he needed was a beating from that bastard. Chaos didn't know why he was feeling so rebellious. He was probably catching it from Phil...or maybe it was just puberty. He hurried up the dressing and walked downstairs and sitting down at the table.  
"And what do you think YOU'RE doing?" His stern looking Aunt demanded. She reminded him of a teacher Chaos had...she looked as though someone had shoved a termite up her arse permantly. She worked at a clothing store...a very expensive clothing store. His Uncle was a very stronge, tall man who worked as a wrestling coach at Phil's school. Phil of course hated the sport...Chaos wasn't sure if it was rebellion or actual hatred towards it...maybe he'd ask a little later when he was feeling up to punishment if Phil saw it as being a "sarcastic little prick."  
"I'm sitting...you know where you put your...ass...down on a sitting surface or ground...sit-ting." Her face twisted up into a weird expression. Chaos didn't know what had brought that comment on. Maybe he was starting to go crazy...well he could only hope. As he looked over innocently to his aunt, he was surprised for a moment to see a cruel grin on her face. That momentary confusion was soon lost. Chaos felt himself being thrown out of the chair violently. He turned around to see his Uncle's angry face...as purple and intimidating as it could possibly be.  
"Don't you DARE talk to us like that...don't even THINK about it...you have absolutely NO RIGHT YOU LITTLE FREAK!!" He smacked him across the face. That kind of treatment didn't hurt much anymore... He remembered when he had first arrived there. He remembered something called a portkey had carried It was a sunny day.  
'Sort of funny really..." He'd often think to himself. 'Usually things are miserable and rainy out when your life takes a huge turn for the worse.' How the people who had found him that fateful night found out where his relatvies lived was beyond him. Of course it had been wizards who had found him...they had sensed the magic and rushed over to find a scared boy crying and bleeding and hugging his father. There had been no apparent injuries on him, so they took him into their home for a few days until they finally located the relatives...he wished they never did...that he had been adopted by some nice loving family. Anyway when he got there, he had started crying. Well he soon learned that crying was seen as a big weakness and was shut into his room for a day. Since then, things had steadily gotten worse until now...when he was basically their slave. Chaos sighed and got ready for the lecture.  
"YOU KNOW YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO SIT WITH MY FAMILY LIKE YOU WERE PART OF IT!! NOW MAKE US BREAKFAST!!" He shouted at Chaos. Chaos rolled his eyes and started on breakfast. He once or twice considered putting some of the rat poison in the food...but they always made him take a bite first. Just to make sure.  
'Wonder why they don't trust me?' He asked himself sarcastically with a smirk. Just then, Phil came rushing downstairs.  
"Oh my sweetykins!" Gertrude broaded over her son. Phil rolled his eyes, ignoring her.  
"Breakfast almost done prick?" He asked Chaos.  
"Almost..." He responded neutrally.  
"It would be done if Chaos had gotten up earlier and hadn't talked back to us like the dirty little arse he is." His uncle smirked and Chaos rolled his eyes again, finishing breakfast and serving it. Hopefully they'd have some scraps for him today...he hadn't eaten in a few days and didn't know how much longer he could go on. He quickly took one small bite to show that there was nothing wrong with the food in front of them.  
"Chaos for talking back, you are to go to your room with no meals..." His Uncle told him mirthlessly. Chaos gave them a cold look before walking upstairs and into his small room that was more like a prison. He felt tears start to fall down his face, but made no effort to wipe them off. He heard a knock but didn't open. He didn't really care if he got into trouble right now. The door opened and Phil walked in.  
'Great what did I do to him now?' Chaos thought. He was shocked when Phil put down a plate of food for him. Chaos just stared at it.  
"Don't worry it's not poisoned. Hurry up and eat so I don't look bad in front of Mum and dad." Chaos gladly did what he was told. He ate ravenously and when he was done, Phil handed him a can of soda. He drank that down fast.  
"Why are you doing this?" Chaos asked. Phil sighed.  
"Because I don't want you to starve...then mum and dad would get charged for child abuse and I wouldn't get away with anymore shit." Phil smirked. He knew...as much as he hated to admit it...he had grown an interest towards the kid. He grabbed the plate and soda can and walked out hastily of the room. Chaos just sat feeling shocked but refreshed from the food. He laid on his bed and fell into a light, dreamless sleep. He awoke a few hours later to hear a tapping on his window. It was a bird of some sort...perhaps...an owl?  
''What the hell?'' He groaned and opened the window. The brown bird dropped a letter on the small cot chaos called a bed and flew off into the distance. Chaos picked up the strange letter. It was addressed to him. It read-  
"Mr. C Malfoy  
The smallest bedroom  
Lemi Street  
Yashoun England He turned over the envelope and saw a strange looking emblem.  
"Maybe Phil put crack into that food..." He said to himself. Chaos opened the letter and took out the thick, manilla parchment inside. The first sentence was-  
"You have been accepted to the Hogwarts School Of Wizardry and Witchcraft."  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed that first chapter. Please read and review....flame me if you want to....I need the attention!^_^ 


	2. Surprises

Disclaimers-As always I am Not Jkr and do not own any of her characters. A/N...wow people are actually still reading this...amazing!! I am enthralled^_^ dankedanke!  
  
Chaos stared at the letter in his hands.  
'Hogwarts....where have I heard that name before?' He asked himself. He thought hard and then finally it came to him. That was the school his dad went to. Chaos almost laughed at the thought of his relatives actually letting him go there. But still...if he did go he'd be out of their hair for a long time. He suddenly got an idea. He waited a while until he heard his Aunt and Uncle leave to go to the annual cook off. He went over to Phil's room and kncoked, praying that he was in a good mood. Phil opened the door.  
"What do you want? Just because I gave you food doesn't mean we're best friends...do I need to prove that to you cause I will and you know it." He said flatly.  
"Look Phil....I got this letter and I was accepted into this wizarding school my dad went to. It would mean a lot if you could either convince your mum and dad to send me off there or you could help me be bad enough so I can make them want me to leave." Phil thought for a moment.  
"What will you give me if I do this?" He asked Chaos.  
"I'll...buy you some wizarding things or something."  
"Alright...but you have to let me choose it and you have to tell me what it does. Alright here's the plan. You tell mum and dad about the letter. When they say no, I'll tell them to let you go..." Chaos smiled for the first time in a very long time.  
"Thanks..." He told Phil.  
"Whatever...now get out of my room. We'll do the whole letter thing at dinner. I'll step on your foot when the times right." Chaos nodded in understandment and ran back to his room with a grin on his face. Phil closed the door and smiled a little to himself as he lit up a joint. The few hours it took for dinner to arrive went by slowly for Chaos who was reading his letter over and over. Finally when it was time, Chaos ventured out of his room to make dinner. His Aunt and Uncle were not home at that time, which was a good thing as it would give him time to make a really good meal for them. As he was finishing, he heard the door open and close, signiling that people were home. His Aunt walked into the kitchen with a big smirk on her face and a trophey in her hands.  
"Phillip dear come down here and give mommy a kiss!" She yelled up. Chaos heard some loud thumps and a door slamming and footsteps stomping downstairs. Phil kissed his mother reluctantly on the cheek and sat down in the chair.  
"Oy mum...I think Chaos should have to sit and watch us eat." He said with a smug look.  
'God he can be smooth...' Chaos thought as he was serving dinner.  
"Excellent idea son!" His father praised and yanked chaos down in a chair. Minutes later, Chaos felt a foot stepping on his. He looked at Phil who urged him on with his eyes.  
"Uh Aunt Gertrude...Uncle Matthew...today I got a letter saying I was accepted into Hogwarts...a wizarding school that my dad went to....I go all year and come back for summer...can I go?" He asked pleadingly. Their reactions weren't as bad as he thought they'd be. His Uncle started choking and his Aunt hit him repeatedly on the back.  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!! YOU ARE SO DENSE TO THINK WE'D ACTUALLY EVEN CONSIDER IT YOU LITTLE FREAK!!" His Uncle screamed at him. Phil put his fork down calmly.  
"I think he should go. I can't stand him and a year away would be good for all of us." His Aunt and Uncle looked at him incredulously, but was not about to deny his son this.  
"Yes I suppose your right...but Chaos let me make this clear to you...do not mention ANYTHING you learn in that school in this household. Got it?! And we are NOT paying for ANY of your things." Chaos nodded. It said in his letter how to get to a place called diagon alley and that he had some money in a vault in some wizarding bank.  
"Thank you...all I need is a ride to..um...the place where I buy my school things." He was very careful to avoid all wizarding words. His Uncle's eye started twitching.  
"Well now your just going to have to find your own way because we are much too busy to drive you around all day."  
"I can drive him dad..." Phil offered.  
"Now Philip you don't have to do that for this little freak." His mum told him.  
"No really...I have to do some..errands tomorrow anyway...I'll just take him on my way." His father glared at Chaos as though he was posessing his son.  
"Alright if you really want to..." His dad told him hesitaintly.  
"Great..well I'm going to my room..." He looked at Chaos. "And I'll even escort this dweeb to his room." He grabbed Chaos by the shoulder roughly and took him to his room.  
"Ok what do you want?" Chaos asked. Phil smirked.  
"Actually I to go with you when you go shopping for wizarding things." Chaos was very surprised.  
"Why...you hate the wizarding world just like your parents."  
"Actually I just act like I do so I can keep this whole litte "I'm the perfect son" thing up. See when I was 11, I got a letter of acceptance into that school. Of course my parents said no...so I want to know what I'm missing. Besides, you still owe me that gift and I want to choose it myself." He told Chaos with a smirk. "So tomorrow we're leaving as soon as I'm up and ready. We'll get breakfast on the way my treat. So....good night!" He said and walked off leaving a stunned Chaos behind.  
'Well now...maybe I did accidentally poison breakfast this morning and am in a coma....' he thought while getting ready for bed and the long day ahead of him. 


	3. Trip Down Diagon Alley

A/N thank you soo much for my first reviews ever Amanda , lil_blondie and a special thanks to Constance Malfoy(my new beta reader^_^)! Well to answer one question, Chaos has dirty blonde hair that he keeps back into a small ponytail. We meet Harry's son this chapter. Sorry for the delays...I had computer problems and then was on vacation ^_^ Well hope you like this chapter and please review me with any questions/comments/concerns/ideas. Well on with the show! Again this fic is SLASH!! dont like dont read  
  
Chaos awoke to the loud ringing of his alarm. He groaned and looked at the time on his cheap, small clock. It read 5:30 am. He had been up until 1am the night before. The excitment of the upcoming day had kept him awake. Just going somewhere his dad had been, learning what his father had learned was exciting enough. After a few minutes of waking up, Chaos threw on his garage sale cheap clothes and ran downstairs to cook breakfast. He was surprised to hear footsteps a few minutes later. He turned to see Phil at the foot of the stairs with a cigarette in hand.  
"I thought I told you we were buying breakfast on the way." He said flatly. Chaos sighed and turned back to cooking.  
"In case you forgot, the last time I didn't cook breakfast for your parents, I couldn't walk right for a week." He replied, paying attention to the bacon and eggs. Phil smiled smugly.  
"In case YOU forgot, I'm in control. When I'm with you...you have protection from them. Now let's throw this crap out and get some food at a restaraunt.." He said, taking a drag from the cigarette. Chaos sighed and dumped the contents of the frying pan into the wastebin. After putting the frying pan and spatula into the sink, he nodded to Phil and they walked outside. They got into his corvette(Phil's 16th birthday present) and started driving.  
"So...where exactly do wizards shop?" He asked Chaos as he turned on his turn signal.  
"I got dierections in my letter from Hogwarts." he respoded. "We have to go to a place called The Leaky Cauldren. It's in the mall between some comic book store and a restaurant." Phil nodded slightly as he turned into a Mcdonalds and ordered food for the both of them. They ate in an akward silence. When finished, Phil drove them to the mall. When they got there, Chaos suddenly felt nervous. What if they couldn't find this place called diagon alley? What if he was a disgrace to his father? What if this whole thing wasn't even real....His thoughts were cut short when he ran into Phil, who had stopped because they had reached their destination. Phil looked at him with an eyebrow raised for a moment.  
"Well looks like we're here...doesn't look too glamorous does it?" He said to Chaos. Chaos could care less. Phil walked inside with Chaos following him. Inside, there many strange looking people Chaos assumed were Wizards and Witches. People in capes, cloaks and robes. Him and Phil looked quite out of place. Chaos read the letter from Hogwarts.  
"Alright, now we have to go out and....tap the third brick up from the trashcan." He said, a bit disbelievingly. Phil raised an eyebrow and looked at the letter.  
"Well let's go take a look." He told Chaos. Chaos nodded and the looked outside. There was no trashcan. They walked back in.  
"Let's ask..." Chaos suggestive. Phil looked at all the people.  
"Be my guest..." He told Chaos. Chaos took a deep breathe and walked over to a nearby witch with blonde hair and was wearing a royal purple cloak.  
"Excuse me, but can you help us get into Diagon alley miss?" He asked as nicely as possible. The witch smiled understandingly.  
"Ah you must be from the muggle world. Of course I'll help you dear." She stood up and walked outside, motioning Chaos and Phil to follow.  
"Oh dear someone must have moved that trashcan again. Probably some kid. Well the brick is right here." She pointed and the pushed the brick inward. The path to Diagon Alley opened. Chaos gazed out wide-eyed at the magnificance of it. He had never seen anything so wonderous. He looked over at Phil who was trying to hide his surprise.  
"Well...this is interesting. Let's go in all right? We don't have time to stand here gawking." He said cooly. Chaos nodded and they walked into the welcoming site. Everything was so big and new to him. Phil looked around as mesmorized as Chaos was.  
"Well...where does your letter say to go now?" Phil says in a detatched voice, still taking everything in. Chaos read the letter again.  
"It says we have to go to a wizarding bank called Gringotts." They searched for a while, finally finding it. They walked in and were, to say the least, shocked at the presence of the goblins. Chaos, stuttering a bit, gave the forboding Goblin at the desk the account number on his letter to Hogwarts. Another goblin took them to a small cart, where he instructed them to board it. They did so and the cart started moving. It quickly gained speed as it shot through the ground. Finally, they reached the vault. THe gobling got out and opened it. Phil and Chaos peered inside and saw mounds and mounds of coins, as well as a few other treasures and various items.  
"Wow your parents were loaded." Phil said. Chaos walked inside, ignoring Phil's comment about his parents. He seemed to remember something about the coins that his father taught him. The big gold ones were galleons and were worth the most. The medium silver ones were sickles and the small bronze ones were knuts.  
"Alright...I'll just get a few bags. Hopefully that'll be enough." He said to himself and filled up a few bags. He then looked around at some of the strange items. There were antiques that were no doubt worth a fortune, as well as expensive looking jewelry. But what really caught his eye was a small book near the center of the room. It had a cover that was made of what looked like dragon scales. He walked over towards it and picked it up. On the cover it said Draco Malfoy. Chaos opened it up and saw it was his father's journal. He smiled to himself. He'd finally be able to find out more about his family. He must have been staring at the book a little too long because he heard a disgruntled cough coming from the goblin.  
"Oy Chaos hurry up!" Phil called to him. Chaos pocketed the book and walked out, gazing once more at what may be the only reminder of his parents.  
"Ok lets go." Chaos said. They all got back into the cart and rode out of the strange, underground bank. Once above ground again, Chaos and Phil walked out of the bank. Chaos looked at the letter.  
"Well now I should get my supplies." he told Phil who nodded in understanding. They walked around and got books, a cauldren, some strange ingrediants for what he assumed were for potions, parchment, quills and a few other assorted things on his list.  
"All that's left are robes, a wand and an animal. I can probably go by myself to get those. You can go shop if you want." He handed Phil a sack of money and explained the values to the best of his abilities. Phil nodded and headed off on his own way. Chaos watched him leave and then walked nervously into the large robe shop in front of him. Inside there was someone already being robed up. Chaos watched in interest as the magical tape measurer measured the boy. The boy had dark brown spiked hair and a pair of glasses on. He looked around 13 or 14. And Chaos wasn't sure what it was...but something drew him to the boy. Chaos heard a cough behind him and turned around to see an older, impatient looking witch with graying hair.  
"May I help you young man?" She asked Chaos. Chaos stopped looking at the boy and nodded.  
"Yes m'am I need some robes for Hogwarts." He told her. She, like everyone else who heard him for the first time, flinched a bit at his accent. He remembered how his Uncle and Aunt once tried to permanately rid him of the American accent when he was around 7. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't manage the english accent. They thought he wasn't trying hard enough and punished him by making him shovel the snow in the driveway with no coa, a short sleeved shirt, and no gloves. He remembered Phil and his friends had walked by and threw snowballs at him while he cried silently. But Chaos knew there was no living in the past and just had to hope his present and his future would be more rewarding. He was thrown out of his flashback by the witch's yell.  
"Oy Cho help this customer, I need to get some supplies from the store room!" The older witch called out before hastily walking into the store room. Another witch with flowing black hair stepped out from another room. She looked disheaveled and over worked, with bags under her eyes.  
"Ok, just stand right here." She instructed him and Chaos did as he was told. As soon as she got the measuring started, she walked over to a display of robes, mumbling to herself. Chaos tried not to stare at the boy that was now next to him. The boy though, was now looking at Chaos. He smiled.  
"Hello!" the boy said cheerfully to Chaos. "My name is Chris. Chris Potter. What's your name?" Chaos looked over towards Chris, who was now studying him.  
"I'm Chaos Malfoy." He said cooly, without a hint of the nervousness he was feeling.  
"So is this your first year at Hogwarts? I'm going into third year myself." He told Chaos, who nodded. Before Chris could ask anything more, the girl named Cho walked back over. She looked over Chris's measurments carefully and then walked over to the display of robes, pulling out a set and handing to him. He paid the money and turned back to Chaos.  
"Well I guess I'll see you soon Chaos." He said and walked out of the store without a glance back. Chaos watched him walk away through the window and saw him go over to a taller man with black hair and glasses. Judging from the similarities between the two, Chaos assumed the man was Chris's father. They started talking and walking until they were completely out of Chaos's view. Chaos yawned as he was being measured. Soon enough, Cho walked back over and read Chaos's measurments and got him a set of robes. Chaos paid and walked out. Looking at the list, he decided to go for his wand next. After walking around for a while, he finally found Ollivander's Wand Shop. He walked into the ominous building a bit cautiously. When he got inside, he peered around.  
"Well now." A voice said, making Chaos jump. He turned around and saw a strange looking older Wizard.  
"You must be Chaos Malfoy...I've been expecting you. I am Mr. Ollivander." He told Chaos with a mysterious grin on his face. Chaos was, to say the least, taken aback by this strange man.  
"Well don't just stand there. Sit down, sit down. We must find you a wand." Chaos complies, drawn in by this strange man.  
"Now which hand is your wand hand?" He asked, leaning back into his own seat. Chaos stared at him blankly.  
"E-excuse me?" Chaos asked, confused by the question. Mr. Ollivander chuckled a bit.  
"Which hand to you write with?" He asked, still with that mysterious, all-knowing smile.  
"My left hand." He said. Mr. Ollivander stood and walked over to a shelf full of wands and pulled out a long one and handed it Chaos.  
"13 inches, Oak, unicorn horn. Go on give it a wave." Chaos did as he was told, but nothing happened. He tried this for ten more minutes with about 50 different wands.  
"You are quite the tough customer. Try this one. 10 inches, willow, dragon scale." Chaos wearily gave it a wave and out of it came a stream of black and red sparks. Mr. Ollivander smiled.  
"Finally we have a winner. Treat your wand with care my boy for it will definitely serve you well." Chaos nodded and paid the man, eager to leave the shop and the strange man.  
"Let's see now, all I need is an animal." He remembered seeing a magical creature store a ways back and headed towards it. He was glad this was all he had left, as his hands were getting worn out from the bags he carried. Finally he made it to the store he had seen. Chaos walked inside and saw rows of many different types of animals. He decided to ask for help and walked over to the front counter.  
"Yes how may I help you?" A young, bored looking wiazard asked. Before Chaos could answer, he heard a loud hissing sound and a crash, followed by a stream of raging profanities. The door opened a crack and a strange looking black cat with a purple sheen and no tail ran out. It jumped onto Chaos's head, fur raised. An intimidating wizard stormed out from the storage room and saw the cat on Chaos's head.  
"Oh I'm sorry about that stupid cat lad. It's worthless. Nobody wants it and it's such a nuisance. Let me get him off for you." He started to advance, but Chaos put up a hand.  
"I think I'll buy him please." He said. The man donned a confused face.  
"Lad that thing is not worth living." Chaos shook his head disagreeingly.  
"Please sir, I really want to buy him. I won't take no for an answer. I know this is enough." He put 8 galleons on the counter. The man sighed.  
"Suit yourself lad." Chaos picked up his new pet and walked out of the store. He saw Chris across the street with what he still assumed was his father and waved to them. He saw Chris wave and say something to the other man. The other man grew a bit wide eyed and ushered Chris away.  
"What the hell was that about." A voice behind him said. Chaos turned around to see Phil with a handful of bags. Chaos shrugged.  
"Well I'm all set for school." He told Phil while holding on tightly to his cat. Phil nodded and they started walking away.  
"You know...mum and dad are going to have a fit when they see that cat." Phil told him. Chaos smiled, anticipating the first time he'd actually be able to get away with something in that household from hell.  
  
A/N--Soooo...whatcha think? Pwease review....even if it is to flame. Thank you for reading this so far! And thanks once again to Constance Malfoy, my beta reader! ^_^ 


	4. Hogwarts Express

A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing and for still reading this. I am greatful to you all!^.^ We finally get to the Hogwarts Express in this chapter. Woohoo!! I am thankful to you all for reading this. Sorry it took a few days to update...schools almost back in session and i had to do 2 reports on books that I hadn't read yet, so I was a bit busy. Again to my readers, thank you!  
  
Chaos lugged his stuff for Hogwarts downstairs. His Aunt and Uncle would be driving him to the train station soon. Since they had gotten back from Diagon Alley, Phil unsurprisingly had gone back to being a total prick towards him, but now he did it considerably less and with not as much hate. His cat, who he decided to name Shadow, as he had predicted, hadn't gone over well with his guardians, but he didn't really care about that. All he cared about and all that mattered was the fact he'd be gone away from his yrelatives for almost a ear. It seemed too good to be true. His Aunt and Uncle watched him struggle as he carried his things out to the car, not lifting a finger to help and yelling at him to hurry up. After the last of it had been put into the car, they drove off to the train station, which took a half an hour to reach. When they arrived, they didn't stay for more than what it took for Chaos to get the things out of the car. He loaded his things onto a trolley and looked for platform 9 3/4. When he didn't find it, a panic welled up inside of him. He couldn't miss the train...he just couldn't. While he was looking, Shadow spotted a mouse and leaped off his spot on top of the trolley and chased it. He watched in horror as his new found friend chased the mouse towards platforom 9 and platform 10. He was going to crash. Chaos closed his eyes, but the piercing meow of anguish didn't come. He looked over and saw his cat's body disappeared, but the his tail sticking out between the platforms. Chaos, confused, walked over and put his hand through the two platforms. It went through. He slowly walked through them and saw a sign that made all the panic in his head disappear. The sign said "Platform 9 3/4, Hogwarts Express." He looked around to see other young witches and wizards talking to their parents and boarding the train. Chaos hastily picked up his cat, saving the mouse that had been cornered, got on the train and looked around for an empty seat. Nearing the back of the train, he saw his friend from Diagon Alley, Chris. Chaos smiled at a familiar face.  
"Hey Chris." He said. Chris, who had been looking out the window, looked over at Chaos. He smiled back.  
"Oh hey Chaos!" Chris said cheerfully. Chaos was glad Chris remembered him, though he didn't know why he was this glad. Chris motioned for him to come over.  
"If you need somewhere to sit, you can sit here. My friends are 2 years ahead of me and are prefects, so they sit in a different compartment." Chaos tried not to look confused at the word prefects, but failed. Chris smiled.  
"Prefects are students chosen to lead the house you're put in." Chris told him. Chaos didn't know what he meant by house, but nodded anyway, assuming he'd find out about the different houses when he reached Hogwarts. He started storing his trunks in the upper compartments, and when finished, he took a seat across from Chris. Shadow jumped into his lap and fell asleep. As Chaos looked at Chris, he felt a little ackward, as he never really talked to anyone, but Chris seemed to either not notice, or not care. Chris told him stories about Hogwarts and some of the things he and his friends had done in the past. He also told Chaos how he had to try to be extra careful when doing things he shouldn't because his father worked there.  
"It's kind of hard to hide things you do in school from your parents when your fathers knows all about what goes on there." Chris said and Chaos laughed his first laugh in many years. The last time he truley laughed was many many years ago. He had fallen down and was crying. His father picked him up and put a band aid on his knee that was bleeding. His father tickled him and told him something funny...although he couldn't remember exactly what, just that it made him happy and made him laugh. That night was the night that his parents had been killed. Chaos shut this part of his brain off. He refused to think about that night while he was at Hogwarts. He was going to be happy if it killed him. Chris continued talking, and Chaos found that it was easy to listen to him. Apparently he and his friends got into a lot of mischief.  
"I got that trait from my dad." He told Chaos. "After all, my dad is Harry Potter." Chaos smiled and pretended to know what Chris was talking about again. Just then the food cart came in.  
"Snacks boys?" The lady asked kindly. Chris jumped up and took out his money.  
"I'll buy us some snacks." He told Chaos, who didn't want to object because Chris looked set on buying him snacks and he couldn't seem to find the nerve. When Chris was done buying, he placed some food in front of Chaos. Chaos stared momentarily at the food, observing it carefully as if it would blow up in his face. Chris noticed and chuckled a bit.  
"Don't tell me your parents never gave you candy before." When Chaos didn't respond and looked down at the ground with sadness in his eyes, Chris knew not to push things. He explained what all the candy was.  
"And finally these are Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. Be careful...when they say every flavor they are serious. I once got a deoderant flavored one...trust me I've been on the lookout for those since." Chaos smiled again and picked up a reddish brown one, popped it into his mouth and cringed. To his chagrin, it tasted of rotten fish.  
"I think I'll skip these for now." He told Chris and picked up a pumkin pastry. For the rest of the trip, Chis told Chaos of things he should know about Hogwarts: what teachers to look out for, which courses are hard, which are easy and which are worth taking. He also told of some of the ghosts there.  
"Why do they call him "nearly" headless?" He asked Chris when he was told of Nearly Headless Nick. Chris told him why and Chaos's eyes opened in a bit of surprise.  
"He's nice, just don't bother him about that." Chaos nodded and moments later, it was announced over the train that they'd be arriving in 15 minutes.  
"Wow the time flew by....well should get out robes on soon." Chris told him.  
"Ok. Hey Chris...how come when we were in Diagon Alley and you waved at me your dad dragged you away? I mean...that was your dad right?" Chris sighed. He had been hoping that wouldn't be brought up.  
"I guess our fathers were on bad terms with each other when they went to Hogwarts. Don't worry though, I won't let that stop me from being your friend." Chris said as he stood up to get his robes from one of the trunks. Something welled up within Chaos. Never before had anyone been his friend. Never. It was never allowed. But now...He stood up, forgetting Shadow was on his lap and the cat fell to the ground with a thud. He gave an irritated look towards Chaos before he leaped back on the seats, and curled up for a nap. Chaos and Chris looked at each other and started laughing.  
"Nice cat. I have an owl myself." He pointed to a cage with a white and brown spotted owl resting peacefully beside him. Chaos admired the beauty of the creature for a moment before going to change into his robes. He and Chris walked back to their seats together and sat down. Shadow who was getting mad at being ignored, rubbed against Chaos roughly. Chaos smiled at the cat and stroked him gently. Chris laughed.  
"He always gets his way doesn't he? Well I can't say I don't treat my owl the same way. Her name's Mystik. Whats your cat's name?"  
"Shadow...for obvious reasons." He said while the shiny black cat purred loudly. Just then another announcment played over the train, saying that they were pulling into Hogwarts and to get their stuff out. Chaos and Chris stood up and got down their things. Soon enough, they were told they could get off the train. The two boys walked out of the train. Chris pointed over to where 1st years were gathering.  
"That's where the first years need to go. I guess I'll see you later. Maybe we'll be in the same house." Chaos walked hastily over to the other first years. On the way, he saw strange, beautiful flying horses. Chris didn't tell him about those. He decided to ask him later about them. As he walked over to the first years, many questioned plagued his mind. What houses had Chris meant? Would he do well or would he be a disgrace? And most importantly...did Chris mean it when he said he was his friend?  
"Oh well..." Chaos thought. "I guess all that will be answered soon."  
  
A/N Finally reached hogwarts!!*dances around* well hope you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for my next chapter! 


	5. Sorting ritual

A/N GRAR sorry so sorry it took so long I had my first few weeks of the lovely Highschool experience(getting lost, an hour of homework getting up at 5 am ect...) and it gave me serious writers block. Well hopefully ill b alright now and can update sooner. Well once again, let us move onto this chappy...thanks all for still readin this^_^  
  
Chaos went over to where the other first years were gathered. There was a tall big man he heard some people call Hagrid. The large man looked over everyone.  
  
"Awright." He said in a deep voice. "Your all here so I can take you to 'ogwarts. Everyone get in these 'ere boats." he said, pointing to some seemingly normal rowboats. Chaos got in one with a few people he, obviously, didn't know and then the boats started off, moving quickly to the large castle ahead of them.  
  
Chaos watched, enchanced by the size and wonder of the huge castle that would be his home and school for the next almost 10 months.  
  
Soon they reached the other side of the massive body of water and him and the rest of the first years were lead into the school by the seeming Giant. Everyone was looking about excitedly, most chatting wildly.  
  
Chaos held onto Shadow tightly as he made his way forward. Finally, they all made it to a big set of Double doors. The giant seemingly named Hagrid knocked on the doors loudly. A man with black hair opened it.  
  
"I have the firs' years here Professor Snape." Hagrid announced to the other man, looking somewhat what intimidated which looked a bit funny to Chaos, seeing as the man called Hagrid was at least a foot taller in height and twice the width of the black haired man. Professor Snape smirked mirthlessly at the mostly cowering first years.  
  
"Well then...follow me." He said to the first years, most of whom looked petrified of Professor Snape. Chaos could care less about it because his Uncle intimadated him about 10 times more. The seemingly cruel Professor walked them to the door of the great hall.  
  
"Now...in a few moments I will be opening this door which leads to the Great Hall. You will stand in a neat and orderly line and wait for your name to be called. You are then to go up to where the sorting hat is and will be further diected from there. No funny business...or you will have to deal with me" He told them and with that he opened the doors to the Great Hall. Chaos stared around in amazment.  
  
It was as if he had...no wait he HAD walked into another world. He held shadow tightly as he gazed stunnedly around, taking notice of every little detail such as the ghosts and ceilings that showed the outside sky. He heard someone tell him to move forward and he did so, moving to the table where first years were to sit.  
  
Suddenly a hat was brought in. Everyone stared at it and then suddenly it perked up and started talking.(A/N I apolagize ahead of time for the quality and well...all around suckiness of this poem....thankyou for your time)  
  
At first glance I may seem useless  
But for many years students and adults alike  
Have listened to me closley  
And learn to heed my good advice.  
Now today we have many new faces  
Also many that have come back again  
For everyone here theres a story to tell  
A past that most may not understand  
Each of your pasts tell me who you are  
And where you need to be  
How you have aspired so far  
Will lead you forward  
And show you what you need to see  
What Ravenclaw had Knowledge  
Lacked what Gryffindor had in bravery  
What Slytherin had in cunning  
Lacked what Hufflepuff had in loyalty  
Each person here  
Has one of the qualities needed  
To do well in one of the houses  
And above all be able to succeed.  
Dark times are coming once again  
And things will begin to get difficult  
So use your skills to your advantage  
And overcome all your faults  
Although it may not seem it now  
You will all soon leave here  
With the knowledge and strength  
To overcome all of your fear  
For its not only magic taught  
Its inner strenght within  
And how if you gain enough of it  
You will most certainly win  
So I must end this now  
Hoping you will take my words to heart  
And remember that only you  
Can keep yourself from falling apart.  
  
The hat became as silent as it had been before when it has first been brought out. The majority of the first years gawked in amazement at the hat, making some of the teachers smile in remembrance of their first time at being sorted. Suddenly the man known as Professor Snape stood.  
  
"Alright...when I announce your name, you will go put on the hat and it will tell you which house to go to. No delays. You will go straight up there, put on the hat and come back down. I don't want any of you do anything stupid. Now...here we go." He said, lifting up a parchment of manilla paper.  
  
"Aberray, Shawn!!!" He said and a boy with brown hair walked up, tripping and almost falling. The blushed and put the hat on nervously.  
  
"GRYIFFINDOR!" The hat called out. Grinning nervously, the new found Gryffindor made his way to the table that had begun cheering loudly. The hat called out a few more names Chaos didn't quite hear, his own nervousness starting to creep up on him.  
  
"Dammit...calm down Malfoy..." He thought to himself, taking a deep breath before he heard his name.  
  
"Malfoy Chaos!!" Snape said loudly. Chaos looked up at the black haired Professor and thought he saw some strange emotion run through his eyes. As he walked up to the stool, still clutching the cat,, he thought he felt some stares on him...no they were like glares... but he ignored them as he took some cautious steps towards the stool holding the sorting hat. He placed the hat on, waiting anxiously for its response.  
  
"Well now...looky who it is. Young Malfoy I see...well this is quite interesting indeed. You have the traits for all the houses. They are all almost equally balanced out...but you seem to have more courage than anything, although your heart is quite cold. Therefore I have only once choice and that is to place you in the house your father was meant to be in...GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Chaos looked over to the table that was Gryffindor. He smiled as he saw Chris applauding loudly, although half the table looked stricken and weren't clapping.  
  
"Maybe it had to do with my father..." He thought to himself as he hurried down to the table, where he sat next to Chris, who was holding a chair for him. The table looked at Chaos oddly, as though they had never seen anyone quite like him. Chaos sunk back into his chair a bit. Chris wouldn't have it though.  
  
"Hey back off. He didn't do anything to you guys." He said in Chaos's defense. Most people did back off and Chaos looked at him gratefully. Chris grinned in return and Chaos turned to watch the rest of the sorting. Soon enough it was over, the last student being sorted into Slytherin.  
  
A loud banging sound of a spoon hitting a dish was heard and everyone looked over towards a table that, as Chaos saw it, held the staff. He saw the giant Hagrid, the black haired Snape, Chris's dad, who he could swear was sending him dirty looks now, and many other teachers, including the one who had made the loud noise, who was an older woman with gray black hair. She stood up.  
  
"Attention all. To you first years, I am Professor McGonagall, the headmistress. Let us all stand and take a silent moment in memory of the now deceased Headmaster Dumbledorem who left this earth 5 years ago." She said and all of the students, some looking unwillingly, stood up and bowed their heads. Chaos did the same, not knowing who he was, but could sense that this man was very important. After a minute, the headmistress cleared her throat.  
  
"Now, this year as always the forbidden forest is off limits to all those who don't have permission." She said, and Chaos could swear she was glancing at Chris when she said this. Chris just stared right back with an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Also," She continued. "We have changed the security, as SOME students found it amusing last year to loiter out in the hallways past 1 am." Again she looked at Chris. "So from now on, the students are not to be out of their designated common room beyond 8:00pm. The head of the house will be checking randomly throughout the night, so beware. That's all for now. Let the feast begin." She said cheerfully, and Chaos looked at the table and marveled at all the food. He grabbed some of everything, eating quickly, afraid it would disappear and he'd be left hungry. Chris looked at the Chaos amusedly.  
  
"Slow down you are going to make yourself sick." He said with a smile. Chaos grinned and did so, but only slightly. Soon everyone was done eating the savory meal and were chatting lightly. Chaos sat there, feeling extremely content, full and tired. Chris turned to him after a few moments of talking to his friends.  
  
"So how do you like it so far?" Chris asked. Chaos smiled.  
"It's wonderful. It's more than I ever imagined it could possibly be." He told Chris, grinning happily. Chris smiled back at him.  
"So do you know any magic yet?" He asked Chaos who shook his head.  
"No...not yet." He said simply, not wanting to get into the people who raised him anymore than he had to. He hoped he wasn't supposed to know anything.  
"Oh well don't worry you'll learn all you'll need." Chris said reassuringly, sensing the boy's panic. "Even full muggles can learn magic quickly." He said. Chaos smiled, pretending to know what a muggle was and then yawned loudly. Chris grinned  
  
"We'll be going to the common room soon so you'll be able to go to bed then." Chris told Chaos, who nodded. A few moments later, it was announced that they were to go their rooms. Chris helped Chaos with his stuff and helped him up, recieving glares from the other Gryffindors. The walk to the rooms was lead by the prefects, one of whom was one of Chris's best friends. Chaos stuck by Chris the entire way, not trusting anyone else, especially with the looks they gave him. Soon enough, they reached the portrait with the fat lady on it.  
  
"Firniculous." One of the prefects said and the portrait swund open and everyone clammored in.  
  
"This is the gryffindor common room. To get in here, all you have to do is say the password, which is currently 'Furniculous' to that portrait." Chris told a now half asleep Chaos, who nodded. Chris smiled and took him to the room they'd be sleeping in.  
  
"Here you can sleep in this bed." He told Chaos, who nodded and layed down, falling asleep immdiently.  
  
Shadow jumped onto the bed and curled himself into a ball. Chris smiled as he went to his own bed, which so happened to be next to Chaos's still wondering why his dad.--and the rest of pretty much the Gryffindor house-- would have such a grudge against a seemingly nice boy like Chaos just because of some petty feud against the boy's family and father.  
  
A/N--There it is^_^ Please review...i like reviews...they are very good.^_^ And hopefully I will be able to update sooner than last time. 


End file.
